


Indecent

by Gingerhermit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kirk always gets his way, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spock is introduced to oral sex, mildly repressed Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerhermit/pseuds/Gingerhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is still fairly conservative when it comes to certain forms of intimacy. Kirk pushes boundaries for a living. In other words, this is a blow job fic. Pretty much pure PWP- no plot to speak of here, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few other ‘serious’ fics I’m currently working on, including a third installment in The Descent series… but then this happened instead. I guess sometimes boys just want to have fun.
> 
> I guess if you really wanted to, you could place this in my Descent universe, but it stands alone either way. Also, as a heads up, my last ‘explicit’ rating was not really all that explicit. This one is. You have been warned!

* * *

 

When Spock had been engaged in intimate relations with Lieutenant Uhura, he had always been impressed by how respectful and intuitive she was in regards to his own level of comfort. She would bring up a matter a total of one time, and if she discovered that a particular act was something he found distasteful or unbecoming, she would tactfully drop the subject and never broach the matter again.

It did not come as a surprise in the least that Jim Kirk’s approach was entirely the opposite.

“Come on,” Kirk murmured in what Spock had learned to recognize as the tone of voice the captain employed when he was at his most persuasive. In circumstances such as this one, in which they were entirely alone in the captain’s quarters with both of them only half-dressed and Jim currently draped over Spock with his mouth pressed against the Vulcan’s ear, his voice often took on an additional quality most resembling that of a low purr. “Sex is supposed to be ‘indecent’. That’s the whole point.”

“I believe the primary intent of sexual intercourse in all species is successful procreation, except in situations such as this where the focus is entirely recreational—“

“Oh my god, Spock,” Kirk breathed out a soft puff of warm air against Spock’s neck as he buried his face there momentarily. “Just let me blow you. I promise it’ll be awesome.”

“Since this is the seventh time you have initiated this discussion in regards to our sexual congress,” Spock replied with an even tone, despite the fact that he did briefly close his eyes to find clarity, “I believe I am correct in assuming that you will not relent until you have persuaded me on the topic.”

“Just try it once,” Jim murmured in that same highly persuasive tone, letting his lips trail down Spock’s already heated skin following the curve of his neck. Spock always found it difficult to think logically when Jim was wrapped around him like this, straddling his lap and positively thrumming with a heady mixture of lust-want-desire-pleasure where their bare skin pressed together. “If you hate it, I promise I’ll never even _think_ about it again.” Jim looked up at him now, locking their eyes and lofting an eyebrow in a mischievous parody of Spock’s own stock expression. “You won’t hate it, though.”

Breathing out a short, controlled sigh, Spock could tell from the gleam of triumph in Jim’s eyes that he knew he’d already won. “I merely do not wish for you to degrade yourself on my behalf—“

“I told you, it’s not degrading if I _want_ to do it.” Jim was already slipping down, gently parting Spock’s legs to settle on his knees between them. Spock stayed where he was perched on the edge of the captain’s large bed, his back straight and both hands now gripping the mattress a little harder than was strictly necessary. Jim’s breath was hot on Spock’s stomach as he trailed open-mouthed kisses downwards, stopping only at the clasp of his pants. “And I do want.” Jim canted his eyes upwards again, his fingers tracing lightly over the growing presence beneath the fabric but clearly waiting for permission to continue further. “I really, really want.”

Spock found his faculties of speech slightly more difficult to access than usual as he took in the picture that Jim presented, kneeling on the floor in front of him with naked want bare in his eyes. It did not take a telepath to know that Jim’s desire was sincere, not when it radiated from him so blatantly. When Spock finally rediscovered his vocal abilities, his voice was quiet as he said simply, “Alright.”

Kirk’s grin was fast and bright, like a comet streaking across the horizon, as he busied himself with the task of unclasping Spock’s pants and tugging them off. “I still can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Kirk murmured against Spock’s skin, already pressing his mouth to the heated pulse point on the inside of the Vulcan’s thigh. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, you have no idea.”

Spock already had many occasions on which to experience Jim’s behavior in regards to sexual acts, and it did not surprise him in the least that this man was rarely silent. Even when he did not have anything remotely relevant or of consequence to convey, Jim Kirk’s mouth was always busy-- be it with random observations, hoarse expletives, or simply wordless sounds of pleasure. Spock had come to expect and even enjoy the running narrative his lover clearly felt compelled to make, especially once Jim made it clear he had no expectations for Spock to reciprocate. He seemed happy enough to let Spock experience things in his own taciturn way, although he always seemed remarkably pleased with himself when he managed to crack the Vulcan’s control enough for even the slightest sound or sigh to escape.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” Jim purred as he released Spock from his regulation briefs, working over the length with his hands in a way that he already knew the Vulcan found deliciously obscene. Somehow this man had a way of pushing Spock’s boundaries further than he ever imagined, but he had never yet regretted it. Despite the illogicality of it, Spock trusted Jim beyond all reason. His captain had never yet led him anywhere he wished he had not followed. “Like a fucking work of art.”

Kirk’s language tended to become peppered with profanity as a mark of his arousal. Often when he drew close to his release, nothing but hoarse profanities escaped from his mouth. It had a kind of poetry that transcended vulgarity when used in this context, a cadence that Spock had grown to appreciate.

Spock watched Jim carefully, as the man buried his face in the apex of Spock’s legs and breathed in deeply, a low noise humming in his throat as a sign that he seemed to approve of whatever it was he sought there. Jim drew back, catching one of Spock’s hands in his own and squeezing it lightly before settling it on the back of his head. His eyes were dark with lust as he locked his gaze with Spock’s. “So, one of the main rules is you’re not supposed to move,” Jim offered by way of instruction, his voice dropped low but steady. “I know you don’t really like to talk during sex, so just—if you like what I’m doing, grab my hair. You can do that as hard as you want. And obviously if you want me to stop, just say so. But I’m pretty sure you won’t.”

Spock nodded once, for whatever reason oddly comforted by Jim’s presentation of rules for the occasion. Having lines within which to stay grounded him, and he sensed that the other man knew this. Jim smiled again, brief but warm, before turning without preamble to drag his lips along the length of Spock’s penis. Caught slightly off guard by the action, Spock’s fingers tightened in Jim’s hair slightly. Kirk breathed out a soft laugh of approval, his eyes dancing merrily as he kept their gazes locked.

“By the way, when we’re done…I totally get to say I told you so.” These were the last words that Jim’s mouth was able to make before he occupied his lips otherwise by wrapping them around the tip of Spock’s by now fully engorged member.

Spock considered himself fairly accomplished in matters of control, not only as a Vulcan but as a matter of personal pride. Therefore he managed to keep his body completely still despite the great impulse to do otherwise, even as Jim began to manipulate his tongue in such a way that was not at all displeasing. Jim clearly excelled in this area, and that expertise was obvious in the way he easily accommodated nearly the entire length down his throat much further than one would have thought to be strictly comfortable. Despite this, Jim seemed to be thoroughly enjoyed himself, if the low hums and moans periodically escaping him were any indication.

Spock’s gaze remained trained upon Jim’s face, fascinated with how the visual presentation of those full, pink lips sliding back and forth around his penis greatly increased his overall pleasure. Jim’s obvious enjoyment was a factor as well, with his eyes shut and his head tipped back and his hair already damp with perspiration beneath Spock’s hand.

Heat coiled within Spock, starting low in his belly and spreading outward until even his fingers and toes were tingling with it. Jim was the only being who had ever elicited such a response from him, who called forth powerful reactions from deep beneath his careful wall of control that threatened to shatter it completely. A true Vulcan would have been repulsed by the very idea of this, but his human nature reveled in the freedom it was so very rarely allowed.

Spock’s fingers convulsed tightly around Jim’s hair much more tightly than he consciously meant to, as his eyes finally fell shut and he murmured simply, “Jim.”  His climax caught him nearly off-guard, the release shattering Spock in ways he never did completely understand. It felt an age before his scattered thoughts slowly crept back together, and his vision returned to him in blurry patches even though his eyes had opened several moments before.

Jim was still on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked quite debauched, his lips swollen and wet and his face flushed from exertion. The expression in his eyes as he looked up at Spock, however, was bright with what Spock had learned to recognize as a strong affectionate emotion.

 “Good?” Jim asked in a gravelly voice, completely unnecessarily. His expression settled into a smug grin as he crawled back up onto Spock’s lap, arms draping around the Vulcan’s shoulders.

“Exceedingly,” Spock replied quietly when he was finally able to summon the words forth, which for some reason made Jim laugh before pressing a soft, closed mouth kiss to his lips.

“So I get to say it?” Jim appeared overly pleased with himself in way that made Spock want to draw him in closer, so he did, pulling Jim down into his arms until his body was flush against his own.

“Yes.”

“I told you so!” Jim laughed with childish abandon, pressing his face into the crook of Spock’s neck and nuzzling his mouth against Spock’s throat. “I think this means I get a reward…”

“I will consider it.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
